


우리소원3

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 金色酒吧 [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主瑟熙X墨希  聯文
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 金色酒吧 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201511
Kudos: 2





	우리소원3

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙X墨希 聯文

講台前的教授喋喋不休，李長埈眼裡卻只有外頭枝幹上同樣喋喋不休的麻雀，任著陽光照在自己臉上，看起來彷彿發光一般，裴勝民轉頭看向李長埈滿臉的疑惑。

「哥，你在幹嘛？」

李長埈一臉嚴肅的看向裴勝民，「昨天放學我們到底做了什麼？」

他總覺得自己好像忘了些什麼，搜尋著腦中連個片段都沒有，隱約只記得似乎和同伴們出去玩了，但在那之後卻都是一片空白，一早醒來也沒有宿醉的樣子，彷彿有人把他昨天的記憶偷走似的，清醒後已是躺在自己床上，配上早晨窗外刺眼的陽光，還有一朵因脫水而已經有些枯萎的百合靜悄悄的放置在他身邊。

「哥在說什麼啊？昨天不是說剛考完試累了就回去了嗎？」

累了？回去？

李長埈詫異的看向裴勝民，後者臉上真誠且擔心的表情看起來不像是說謊，李長埈仍然疑惑，但卻不得不相信自己確實只是太累了，他只能說服自己大概是累到連昨天的事都忘了。

才怪。

他比誰都相信自己的記憶，而他確實記得裴勝民和孫永宅找過自己出去玩，儘管他三人群組裡昨日什麼訊息也沒有，但這也是疑點之一，他們怎麼可能一整天完全不在群組說話，就算是真的是累，也肯定會在群組說點什麼，就像有塊橡皮擦擦去了他的一段時間，甚至連他身邊的人也全然被擦去。

李長埈彷彿在賭氣一般，索性翹了下一堂課，肩上擔著只裝一本書的單肩背包，踩著午後的日光，打算逕自離開校園的他，卻在校門口遇見金知範。事實上他倆只在金色酒吧見過一次面，金知範是個十分幽默的孩子，說話還總是帶著點有趣的口音，這些都讓李長埈對他充滿興趣，兩人也很快的變得親近。

這回碰巧遇見李長埈立刻上前打招呼，「唷，知範啊！」

聽聞李長埈的吶喊，金知範抬起頭望了過去，只是象徵性的招了招手便向李長埈走去，李長埈隱約覺得金知範的臉色有點蒼白，動作甚至也有些遲緩。

「長埈哥你沒課了嗎？」

「翹掉了，打算回去。」李長埈拍了拍金知範理直氣壯得說著，「那你等一下什麼課？」

「沒課，只是跟教授約時間面……」金知範說到一半眉頭輕皺，似乎是有些暈眩的閉上眼，臉色慘白毫無血色，差一點摔在地上。

「呀，你還好嗎？」

「沒事，一會就好了……我先走了長埈哥。」金知範強撐著身體上的不適，說著他側過身子打算繞過李長埈，但一股強烈的不適又蔓延開來，眼前一黑。

「呀，金知範！」

李長埈反應快速即時拉住金知範的手臂，雖然還是免不了倒地，但至少有個緩衝並沒有摔傷。

「真是的，這孩子怎麼回事呢？」

李長埈手忙腳亂的背起金知範，打算直接前往隔壁學校附設的醫院，但背上的金知範恍惚之間卻只是無力的揪著李長埈領口，「不要去醫院，不要……」

「你都差點昏倒了還不要去醫院！」

「老毛病而已，去酒吧，不要去醫院……」

「好吧，照你說的，但你要是一直沒好，哥還是會抓你去醫院哦。」李長埈見金知範的堅持，最終折衷依照對方的想法先帶他到酒吧去，金知範得到保證後鬆開了手，整個人癱軟在李長埈背上安分不少，不過呼吸依然沉重又急促。

李長埈三步並作兩步，以最快的速度把金知範帶往金色酒吧，現在時間還早，酒吧尚未開始營業，從窗外望去裡頭空無一人，門似乎也鎖上了。正愁著要不要叫醒趴在自己背上的金知範時，正門突然啪嚓一聲在他面前敞開，情急之下李長埈也沒有多想，背著金知範便進了店裡。

店內空無一人，連盞燈也沒有亮，李長埈遍尋四周打算找個地方將金知範放下，此時吧台裡卻響起一個陌生的聲音，「把知範放在地上就可以。」

突如其來的人聲嚇了李長埈一大跳，仔細看一名身材高瘦的陌生男人站在吧台前，陰影遮住了他的面容，不知道什麼時候過來的，李長埈剛才分明沒看見任何人。

「地上？」

「對，不然會有點麻煩。」那男子說著揮了揮手，酒吧內的照明同時亮了起來，而玻璃窗也紛紛放下，敞開的大門也隨之闔上。

李長埈將金知範輕輕放在地上，他的注意力都專注在金知範身上，並沒有注意到陌生男子的一舉一動有多麼不可思議。

金知範閉著雙眼，額角佈滿汗水，看起來十分痛苦，李長埈不太肯定的抬起頭望著陌生男子，「那個不好意思，請問知範這樣不用去醫院嗎？他看起來很不好。」

「這件事去醫院也無法解決。」男人似乎對此習以為常，雖然臉上表情似乎也有些擔心，但卻說得輕描淡寫，李長埈剛想發作，男人卻又開口，「我們這樣算是第一次見面對吧？」

「欸？是的。」

「你好啊長埈，我是這間店的店主李大烈，聽孩子們提到你不少次。」自稱是李大烈的男人蹲下身子看著金知範，溫柔的摸了摸金知範的腦袋，臉上表情看著十分柔和，李大烈接著又繼續說道，但語氣卻有些微妙，「你要留下來陪知範嗎？」

李長埈還來不及反應，突然躺在地上昏迷的金知範身形閃了閃，越來越龐大，剎那之間哪裡還能看見金知範的身影，躺在地上的赫然變成一隻貨真價實的老虎。

「什麼啊！」李長埈幾乎大喊出聲，往後跌倒在地。

「這是知範哦。」李大烈波瀾不驚的揉著大老虎的腦袋，眼神犀利的望向李長埈，「如果你想離開我會讓你走，但在那之前我會消除你今天所有的記憶，不過當然你也可以選擇留下來，然後接受這一切。」

太過衝擊讓李長埈腦袋裡一片空白，他一下子答不上話，這時從後方樓梯傳來腳步聲，洪周燦探了探他粉紅色的腦袋，看見金知範倒在地上臉色一變，立刻從樓梯上跑下來，湊到金知範身邊查看。

「大烈哥你不要每次都這樣嚇長埈哥啊！」洪周燦語調有些抱怨得說道，但更多的心思專注在金知範身上。

李長埈還陷入一片混亂，眼見洪周燦看到金知範變成老虎一點也不驚訝，他意識到這間店裡的可能都不是人，正當他思索著該怎麼逃跑的時候，又一個人影出現在樓梯上層，越過吧台凝望著他。感受到視線的李長埈抬起頭，和崔誠允對上了視線，那一瞬間他的心突然安靜了下來，看著崔誠允突然感到莫名的安心，那雙眸子就像月夜那樣寧靜，撫慰了所有不安。

「長埈，你決定好了嗎？」李大烈聲音將他拉回現實。

他看向李大烈，雖然仍然感到不可思議，但不安的情緒削減不少，這回他堅定許多，「我留下來。」

似乎對他的回覆很滿意，李大烈點了點頭，意味深長的看向崔誠允，後者倒是一句話也沒說繞著樓梯走下來在一旁同樣關心著金知範。

當務之急是金知範的情況，洪周燦在旁邊拉著他那比整張臉還大的爪子揉了揉，但老虎仍然一動也不動的躺在地上喘著氣。

「那……知範這是怎麼了？」李長埈小心翼翼的問道，他壓根沒想過這個看起來溫和好相處的孩子會是隻貨真價實的老虎，雖然肯定也沒人會這樣聯想。

「知範的真身就是老虎哦，他是個山神。」洪周燦垂著眼眸細心的解釋道，「不過這幾十年來山地不斷的開發，知範也會受到影響越來越虛弱。」

隨後洪周燦轉向李大烈，一雙眼睜得老大，看起來特別無辜，「大烈哥，知範這樣真的沒有辦法嗎？」

「只有那個辦法，但你那麼做這孩子不會願意的。」李大烈搖了搖頭。

洪周燦沉默了片刻，身形也閃了閃，李長埈瞪大雙眼，第二次他已經不會被嚇到了，雖然仍然十分震驚，洪周燦的腦袋上冒出一堆毛茸茸的耳朵，身後九條尾巴彷彿孔雀開屏一般散開，渾身上下彷彿有種魔力讓人情不自禁盯著看。

崔誠允突然出手拉住洪周燦，「你確定你要這樣做？知範不會高興的。」

「不就是半條命嗎？讓他不高興吧。」洪周燦說著伸手覆在大貓的前額，手心似乎有道淡淡的光芒，隨著他的手掌輕撫過大貓的腦袋，明顯的老虎粗重的喘息緩和不少，身體上的病痛似乎得到緩解。

「你們要是吵架我可不會管。」崔誠允無奈的說道。

「那也要等他醒來找我吵架。」

李長埈感覺自己的世界觀被顛覆，看來看昏睡的大老虎，又看了看生著狐狸耳朵和尾巴的周燦，然後他的視線停在崔誠允身上，注意到他的視線，崔誠允很不是滋味的看了他一眼，「盯著我做什麼？」

「誠允哥……是什麼動物啊？」

「動物？」崔誠允一下沒理解李長埈的問題，詫異的反問道。

一旁聽懂了的洪周燦大笑了起來，「誠允哥是兔子喔兔子，毛茸茸的可愛小兔子。」

「兔……兔子？」李長埈哦的一聲，實在是沒辦法把崔誠允和小白兔聯想在一起，「或許山兔子嗎？」

「呀，說什麼不像話的話！」這時才掌握狀況的崔誠允罵道，「我們這裡可不是動物園。」

「那哥是什麼？」

「陰間使者。」崔誠允瞪了洪周燦一眼，隨後將視線轉向李長埈，「離我遠一點，不然提早把你帶到陰間觀光旅行。」

說著崔誠允轉身就走，隱約聽見背後李長埈有些遺憾的說著居然不是兔子之類不像話的話，他臉上不禁勾起了淡淡的微笑，但馬上又收斂起那抹笑容，他不能有任何鬆懈，對於李長埈。

-TBC


End file.
